When a system such as a wireless base station is deployed, a return system needs to be adopted to connect a signal of the base station to a network system. Common return systems include systems such as a wired data cable, an optical fiber, and a wireless microwave. Different return solutions are adopted according to different application scenarios, data rates, and resource conditions.
As base stations are deployed more densely and in many scenarios where wired and optical fiber resources are unavailable, wireless microwave return becomes a major means to a base station return system, and a base station can be rapidly deployed and enabled through a wireless microwave return system. In a conventional microwave return system, a complicated signal processing process involves base station digital processing from an air interface of a base station to an intermediate radio frequency of the base station, modem digital signal processing of the microwave return system, and intermediate radio frequency processing of an outdoor unit (ODU), and analog-to-digital conversion/digital-to-analog conversion needs to be performed twice, thereby causing a series of problems such as high hardware cost, large board size, high power consumption, and high maintenance cost.